


Round Two: Falling In Love

by CheersToEngland, GingerHoran, mizinvizible



Series: The Bromance Games [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHoran/pseuds/GingerHoran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizinvizible/pseuds/mizinvizible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Congrats to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland">Bailey</a> for having the highest score in the LiLo District! Good job babe</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Lilo

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to [Bailey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland) for having the highest score in the LiLo District! Good job babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Liam and Louis are best friends but of course there's more because nothing can be that simple. 
> 
> Or
> 
> The one where Liam and Louis dance around each other for seventeen years, then finally get their shit together on the eighteenth.

Lilo  
Johannah Tomlinson doesn't know very much about the neighbors. Just that they are a very normal couple with two young daughters. She's never spoken to Karen and doesn't have a need to until she is pregnant with her first child. She isn't quite sure how to handle it so she asks Karen. That leads to finding out Karen is also pregnant with her third child and suddenly, Johannah's pregnancy isn't so bad anymore, she has someone to help her brave the storm. 

They become close friends. Talking about how their babies will grow up to fall in love when the genders were unknown and when they were established, the mothers declare they would be best friends. They have their entire friendship planned out before they're even born. It's a good thing they get along, or it would spell trouble for both families.

Louis is born first, to no surprise. He is very stubborn, always kicking Johannah at the worst of times, or really all the time, it's no wonder he manages to kick his way out. Liam is born barely a week later, prematurely, and the doctors are afraid he won't live, but the Payne's believe god is on their side, they are blessed with a beautiful baby boy that after a week in the hospital is deemed health enough to go home.

The birth of the boys strengthens Johannah and Karen's friendship. They take the babies on strolls together and go to the gym together to get rid of the baby weight. The first year passes in a blur and as the boy's first birthday's nears, they decide to do a joint party.

The party is nothing too special, Liam and Louis are too young to remember any of it but when the candles on the cake are lit Liam bursts out crying and at the sight of that, Louis begins a fit as well. It's as if they are connected in some way, and maybe they are, they are just far too young to realize it then.

*

The second birthday is much of the same, only now they are both talking. Not much and nothing that is really understandable, but they seem to understand each other. When Louis begins to talk Liam follows suit, Karen thinks it's cute that he wanted to take after his slightly older friend. She hopes Louis would to be a good influence on Liam throughout the rest of their friendship. 

*

The third birthday is a bit of a mess. They are obnoxious toddlers at this point and can't sit still for even a minute. When they calm down enough to open gifts, they both tear open their presents and Liam is jealous of Louis new bright red fire truck. He wants a present like that, all he got were baby toys. So when Louis lets him play with it and he wrecks it into the wall, it's not much of an accident. Louis cries and Liam is put on time out. Louis doesn't talk to him, even though they usually do when the other is on time out. Louis can't hold a grudge long though, and soon they are back to being the best of friends.

*

On the fourth birthday Liam is bursting with excitement. He can't wait to give Louis his present. They finally agree to let the boy's open presents early just to stop Liam with his eager bouncing. 

“I picked it out all by myself,” Liam explains proudly. Louis beams and opens the gift. He is greeted with the firetruck Liam broke last year and his grin spreads even wider against his face. He launches himself at his best friends and suffocates him with a hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Louis exclaims still clutching Liam for dear life. Later when they play with the fire truck, Liam doesn't try to break it.

*

Liam isn't doing so well at the time of their fifth birthday. His parents have found out that he only has one working kidney and he has to be in critical condition at the hospital a good amount of the time. But he is allowed to come home for his birthday even though he doesn't want to attend the party. Louis and him have been fighting about what theme they want and of course Louis, being older, wins and they have to have a superman party. Liam is mad at first, but when their moms get them matching superman shirts Liam thinks its alright and when him and Louis are matching in them Liam thinks it's the best thing in the world.

*

On their sixth birthday Liam gets an amazing present of surgery, allowing his body to function with one kidney and only minimal amounts of medicine. Louis feels bad when Liam is in so much pain, so he lets Liam pick the theme and it's batman of course. Louis enjoys himself nonetheless and it's not only because Liam looks so happy.

*

When they turn seven it's a little bit different. Up until elementary school it had just been Liam and Louis, best friends and partners in crime, but now Louis has a new friend. His name is Niall and he's nice enough, but Liam can't help but feel like his best friend is being stolen from him. He watches at the party as Louis runs around with Niall, completely oblivious to Liam's presence. It isn't until the end of the party when Louis finds time for Liam.

“Hey, I thought you might like this,” Liam turns around to see Louis as a small gift is placed in his hands. He smiles gently and opens it finding the new game he wanted for his game boy. It's a little nerdy and he felt ashamed asking Louis for it, but the fact that Louis remembered and got him it is enough to make Liam not care.

“Thank you,” he breathes out wrapping Louis in a tight embrace that only he and Louis are allowed to share.

*

The year they turn eight is probably the worst year so far. Niall and Louis are best friends now and Liam is entirely left out of the mix. So much so that Louis and Niall have planned Louis' party and didn't even invite Liam. And Liam knows then what heartbreak is. Even when their moms still put their parties together it doesn't matter, Liam knows that Louis doesn't want him there and that makes him not want to be there. So if the friendship bracelet he had been wearing since he was five happened to break off that night, Louis didn't even notice.

*

At the age of nine they are even further apart than the year prior. Liam doesn't mind as much though, he's used to it by now. He's still a tad bit envious when Louis gets a new bike and he invites Niall to play with it instead of him. It doesn't surprise him, but it still hurts. And he's not the only one hurt that day. Liam is outside moping and watching Niall and Louis goof off with the bike when Louis slams hard into the pavement. He watches as Niall claims he didn't have anything to do with it and leaves. He watches when Louis is crying so hard he can barely speak. And watches how scared Louis is the whole way to the hospital. But most importantly, Liam watches Louis smile through the pain at him when Liam laces their fingers together in an attempt to comfort Louis. To his surprise, it works.

*

At the age of ten Liam is brought back into Louis' life and him and Niall start to become better friends. He now understands why Louis likes the blonde kid so much, he's hilarious, and friendly, and just a pleasure to be around in general. Liam feels bad for ever not liking him. The party is simple, just the three of them and it's the first time since Niall's been around that Liam isn't left out. Niall understands their relationship and lets them have their moments, and he joins in on the hug after presents are exchanged, and maybe a crowd is alright.

*

The year they turn eleven is the year they enter middle school. Suddenly they see less of each other, what with being in no classes together, but they still remain friends, not necessarily best friends, but still close. It's hard to not be when they've known each other all their lives. Despite the distance that has grown between them, they decide to have a joint party still. Their logic being that they will get to invite more people, which means more presents and makes it more of a social event. Liam and Louis don't see much of each other at the party, they are too busy hosting and neither really notices the lack of presence of the other. And maybe that's just their friendship fading, as it had been for a while.

*

Year twelve is even worse, Louis would love to blame it on Liam's new friend Zayn, but he's not sure that he can. Sure when Zayn came in it made things worse, but they were already bad. That doesn't stop the anger and sadness that he feels when he sees Liam only hanging out with Zayn at the party. He doesn't realize it then that Liam felt the same when it was him and Niall, and the anger just clouds his vision. So when he drags Liam away from Zayn to have a good yell at him, it comes as a surprise that Liam gets so angry.

“How could you do this to me Liam. It's my birthday not Zayn's. I thought we were best friends,” Louis is screaming at him, but it's really only so he doesn't cry.

“Oh, you can get mad at me, but I can't when you did the exact same thing to me!” Liam is yelling back and it's unexpected because it takes a lot to get Liam worked up. 

“That's different,” Louis glares, but he doesn't have as much fight in him now that Liam is fighting back.

“Because it's all about you of course. It always is Louis and I'm sick of it. Now I'm going to go back in and enjoy this party and you should know I'm done with you,” Liam hisses at him before turning around to go back to the party. 

If Louis thought his party was ruined earlier, it definitely is now. No one finds him until the party is over and after his tears have dried.

*

Through the year Liam and Louis have silently made up. The anger and hate is gone, but the friendship isn't quite back. They don't have a party together, but they don't have separate ones either. Louis birthday is celebrated on closing night of the play he is playing the lead in. To Liam's surprise Louis had gotten really into drama this year. Liam is on the other side of the spectrum, playing soccer and running track. He still makes a point of going to all the performances of Louis' in the play though, and on the last night he brings flowers.

Louis is the last to make his way out after the play. His family is waiting for him in the car and he's about to head out when Liam steps out from the shadows.

“Great show Lou,” he tells him sincerely and Louis blushes.

“Thanks, I had no idea you would be here,” he admits.

“Wouldn't miss it for the world,” Liam smiles and takes a step toward Louis, “I brought you some flowers. I know it's stupid but I figured that's what you're supposed to do at these things,” Liam held out the bouquet of roses.

“It's not stupid, it's really sweet of you,” Louis tells him as he grabs the flowers. They are silent for a while, taking in each other, and it's a comfortable silence, not awkward at all. It feels like coming home after a long vacation. While the trip was fun, home will always be great to come back to.

“Thank you for coming,” Louis steps forward to hug Liam, “It really means a lot to me.”

Liam grins slipping his arms around Louis' waist, and they still fit perfectly, just like they always have. When they pull away they both have matching smiles on their face.

“I should get going,” Louis says. Liam nods in understanding. Before Louis leaves, Liam calls out to him.

“Oh and Lou?” Louis turns around, brows raised in confusion, “Happy birthday.” 

Louis smiles again before disappearing out the door.

*

When they are fourteen they are once again close friends. And both of them have made new friends in their extracurricular activities, but they manage to find more time for each other and that's great. Louis had made a good friend from the play. Her name is Danielle and she is an extraordinary dancer. Everyone is pressuring them to date, but Louis isn't that into her. He's not sure he's into anyone really, which is worrying because every other guy in the school is. He doesn't dwell on it, instead he just continues to be friends with her. Up until the party that is.

The party is a little crazy. They are older now and it's harder to control all of the guests, so Louis doesn't really bother trying. Instead he scours the house trying to find someone to hang out with. He ends up finding Liam and Danielle, together, attached by the lips, and his heart breaks. He slowly backs out of the room and runs to find somewhere to hide. It's the second time he's cried at his party and this time it's much worse, because Liam is actually with Danielle and instead of being jealous of Liam. He's jealous of Danielle, and it makes him even more confused than he was before. Needless to say, him and Danielle don't talk much after that.

*

They grow a lot closer in high school. Louis eventually accepts that Dani and Liam are dating. He also excepts that he may have a tiny crush on Liam, no big deal, just a miniscule crush. Liam somehow convinces him to join the soccer team and they see a lot more of each other. Their communication on the field is excellent and they carry the team. Liam's birthday is celebrated on the night of the biggest game of their season. They're playing against their arch rivals and Liam is determined to win.

They manage to keep the game tied all the way through and by the last five minutes Liam figures he will have to just be okay with a tie. But of course the other team gets angry towards the end and they knock Josh down in the just as he's about to score a goal. That gives them a penalty kick which Louis takes. Liam's heart is beating out of his chest as Louis sets up the ball. He almost closes his eyes as the shot is kicked, but they stay open and Liam sees a perfect goal. The game isn't over but they know they've won. Liam runs across the field to pick Louis up and he spins him around in all the excitement. And it's probably a little gay to Liam, but to Louis, it's heaven. 

It's the time Louis realizes that he's in love with Liam. He's too happy about winning to realize it then, but when he's lying in bed that night the thought crosses his mind just before he falls asleep.

 

*

The year they turn sixteen is the year Louis comes out. But not by himself, with a boyfriend. He met Harry in math class. They bonded over the fact that neither knew how to do anything and they ended up goofing off together instead of trying to figure it out. They don't end up dating until three months into the class. Both like the other but both are too shy to make a move. When they do get together though, it isn't anything special. Everyone predicted it so it's no surprise when they come to school holding hands. Liam though is shocked. Louis hasn't mentioned Harry at all to him, and while he suspected his best friend might be gay, he didn't think he was interested in anyone.

Liam and Danielle have now been going out for about two years, bit isn't the same as it was in the beginning. He cares about her, sure, but it's more of in a friendly way. People are surprised when him and Danielle break up. Especially Louis, he figures Liam and Danielle would be high school sweethearts, it hurts a little that Liam didn't even talk to him about it, but Louis tries not to think about Liam. He has Harry now and that's all he needs.

Liam wants Louis to go out to dinner with him for their birthday's, for old times sake. Harry, though, has made reservations for a special night out for his boyfriend. Liam is not happy with this.

“He's my best friend, this is a tradition, no way am I going to let you ruin it,” Liam explains to Harry in a less than kind tone.

“Well he's my boyfriend so if I want to take him out for a romantic night then I can,” Harry sneers back. And it would have to be like this, a crappy movie where the best friend and the boyfriend hate each other. When Louis chooses between them it's not a final choice, just who he wants to spend his birthday with. Liam doesn't see it that way though, probably because Louis doesn't pick him.

*

Much to Liam's dismay when they turn seventeen, Harry and Louis are still together. Liam and Louis have grown apart again, and it really is because of Harry. Or at least that's what Liam thinks. He doesn't notice that the looks Louis gives Harry now are the looks he used to give Liam, and the looks he still gives Liam when no one is watching.

Niall takes it upon himself to throw a surprise party for his friends. It's not a bad idea, but Liam and Louis really aren't friends with each other anymore, so it's not as great as Niall hoped. Louis spends most of his time with Harry, go figure, and Liam spends most of his time watching them and pretending he was Harry and Louis was with him, and it isn't weird or creepy, it just isn't.

Liam's spent most of the year trying to figure out why he likes Louis the way he should have liked Danielle and he's only come to one conclusion. He's gay. And tonight he has enough alcohol in his system to test his theory. His eyes land on Zayn and it's perfect because Zayn is his friend and would definitely help Liam out. 

He quickly drags Zayn into the nearest empty room and doesn't bother shutting the door all the way. He wastes no time in kissing him. Zayn is shocked for a moment, but he still kisses back and they fall into a steady rhythm, too caught up in each other to notice that Louis has walked in on them. They also don't notice his crestfallen look and the tears that form in his eyes. When they pull away Liam explains that he thinks he's gay, but not for Zayn, because he is already too far gone over one person. Zayn knows it's Louis and understands. He saw it coming and it's fine really. He can get over it.

Harry finds Louis crying and asks him what's wrong. Harry should have seen it coming when Louis says Liam. He should have known that there was always more to them than just friends, but he didn't, so it hurts to know he isn't first in Louis' heart. He understands though. Louis couldn't just turn his feeling off and it might take some time, but Harry will get over it.

Turns out it doesn't take him long at all because later in the night when Louis emerges from his hiding place to find Zayn and Harry making out. It doesn't really hurt and maybe Louis was never that into Harry at all. He doesn't tell Liam that his new boyfriend is already cheating on him. He doesn't even talk to Liam for the rest of the night.

*

The year that follows is a mess. Liam and Louis don't speak at all, but it's clear they both want to. Louis attended all of Liam's track meets in the spring and Liam made sure to watch Louis in the school play and musical. They both stood in the back and admired from afar, so neither knew the other was even there.

Louis still didn't know exactly what went on with Liam and Zayn, but he knew they weren't dating, because Zayn and Harry had started going out, and Liam seems perfectly okay with it. He and Harry seem to get along fine now and Louis couldn't help but wonder if Liam was just overly protective or if he was jealous. Him and Zayn obviously have some history so it would make sense for Liam to be more jealous when Zayn dates Harry. It just doesn't add up. Of course Louis never considers the possibility that Liam could feel the same way about him. 

Niall, Zayn and Harry have tried to convince them both that the other felt the same way but they didn't buy it. And instead of talking, they just pine instead. Figuring not knowing is better than rejection. Until Louis turns eighteen, nothing happens at all, but history has a habit of repeating itself.

Louis is on stage for closing night of the play, which happens, again, to fall on his birthday. Usually he does his best to not focus on the audience, because they distract him, but somewhere during the second act he notices a familiar face. Not one he expects to see here, now, but it is him. Liam is standing there shyly smiling and offering a thumbs up when he meets Louis' gaze and maybe Harry and Niall were right, maybe he never stopped coming. Regardless, him being there gives Louis the confidence to finish the play with a bang.

When the play is over Louis is the last to leave, and just like five years ago Liam is standing, waiting and holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“Bravo,” he smiles awkwardly. Louis is silent for a moment, but as he did in the past, he throws himself at Liam, but instead of an embrace, they find themselves in a lip lock. 

It's spectacular really, even though they are too eager to find a rhythm and it just ends up sloppy and messy, it makes sense though, because both have been waiting so very long. Everything fits and the moment is perfect, but it has to end eventually. Air is a necessity. So they pull apart, still clinging tightly to each other.

“You were really great out there,” Liam tells him breathlessly, before placing another peck of reassurance on Louis lips upon noticing the older boy had gone pale.

A beam catches on Louis' face, “Only when I noticed you,” he admits.

“No, you always are, I should have told you after every single play. This should have happened ages ago,” Liam frowns.

“What matters is that it's happening now,” Louis goes in to kiss him again. It's softer this time, with them knowing they will have all the time in the world to do it later, “I love you,” he whispers without thinking when they pull apart. Liam is silent and Louis begins to freak out, pulling out of Liam's grip.

“No,” Liam says holding him in place, “I love you too, I just didn't think that you would. I love you so much,” he rushes the words out so they can kiss once more sealing the deal. 

So it may have taken them a good amount of time to figure it out, but they have more time in the future to enjoy it, and that. That's what matters most.


	2. Ziam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for [Lex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckmeliam) for having the highest score in the ziam district!!

Zayn and Liam fell in love amidst flashing lights and a cacophony of bubbling laughter and hardly-current pop hits, sweltering summer sun hanging low in the sky and coating most of their memories of their shared summer in muted oranges and yellows.

(But let's not get ahead of ourselves.)

x x x

" _Mum_ ," Zayn begged, confronting his mother in a last-ditch effort to avoid joining the workforce. After all, he was eighteen and had never worked a day in his life; therefore, the only place that was actually willing to hire him was Adventure Coast, the mediocre amusement park he remembered from his youth. Zayn, of course, felt like he was awaiting a death sentence rather than his first day on the job. "Are you really going to make me do this?"

"Yes, Zayn," his mother affirmed, voice as stern as she could manage (which, as it turned out, wasn't very stern at all). "You're eighteen now. I'm not about to kick you out of the house, but you need to learn how to be independent and responsible. And that starts with this job."

Before he could even think of a rebuttal, he heard a series of sharp honks coming from outside of his house. He sighed loudly; that could only mean that Louis, his (reluctant) best mate and ride to work for the rest of the summer, was impatiently waiting for him outside.

"Got to go," he murmured, kissing his mum on the cheek and pocketing his mobile. "See you later."

"This job will be good for you, I promise," she replied in that knowing sort of voice that only parents could manage. She cracked a smile. "Now get out of my sight."

Zayn rolled his eyes affectionately, looking back at her as he walked out the front door. "Love you too, mum."

x x x

Liam got ready for work in complete silence, house long empty. His mother had already left for her own job about an hour ago, and his father... well. He hadn't seen his father in about seventeen years, since he died when he was small.

He had learned to be independent from a young age; after all, his mother meant well, but she was always working, so she didn't have much time for him. Thus, Liam knew not to expect her to wake him up if he slept through his alarm. He didn't expect breakfast on the table or tea still warm from the kettle, nor did he await his freshly pressed uniform for the first day of work this summer.

If he wanted any of that, he'd have to do it himself.

He got into his car (a new addition to his routine this summer; he used to walk the three miles that it took to get to his job, but he'd finally been able to get a car after years of saving up) half an hour before his shift was meant to start, sighing a little as he began the familiar route to his summer job at Adventure Coast.

Sure, it sort of sucked, fastening bratty, screaming children into their seats and listening to the same phrase repeated over and over again ( _Hello, and welcome! Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times_... he could repeat it in his sleep, at this point) every single day. But he really needed the money, especially since he was going off to uni in the fall and his mum couldn't pay for all of it herself.

He needed to do his part, even if it meant working a shitty minimum-wage job in a place that was essentially hell (except only marginally cooler) and wasting most of his summer away.

Still, maybe things would be better this summer.

(He refused to acknowledge the fact that he had this exact thought every single year.)

x x x

_Pathetic._

It was only his second hour into this new job, and Zayn already needed a smoke break.

He couldn't help it. In theory, his task for today seemed so simple: stand in front of the stairs to the _Gut Wrencher_ and only let sixteen people up to the platform at a time; any more than that and it was a fire hazard, since they'd be blocking the stairs.

Still, it was _boring_ , not to mention hell on his ears. And if one more ten year old whined and screamed about not being let onto the ride right away, he was going to hang himself with his lanyard.

So he chose to take one of his two allotted fifteen minute breaks, leaning against the wall of one of the many overpriced "restaurants" (if you could even call it that) and pulling out a cigarette from the front pocket of his skinny jeans. He lit one up, sighing at the practically instant relief that flooded through him.

"Hey," he heard suddenly. He looked up, spotting a boy that looked about his age. The boy was generally attractive, but his eyes were definitely what hooked Zayn; they were somehow simultaneously striking and adorable, chocolate-coloured and gleaming in the bright sunlight.

"You know you can't smoke here, right?" he said next, effectively making Zayn focus less on the boy's attractiveness and more on the words that were escaping those (soft, plump) lips of his.

"Sorry," Zayn replied sheepishly, though he made no move to get rid of the cigarette; he instead stopped for a second, taking another drag. "I'm new. I didn't know."

The boy raised his eyebrows. "Well, there's only one smoking area in the whole park, and it's definitely not here."

"Yeah, well, my break ends in," he paused to check the time on his mobile, "twelve minutes, and to be perfectly honest, 'm not leaving until I absolutely have to."

The boy shook his head at that, chuckling a little.

"Well, mate, if you're going to stay here, then at least share."

x x x

After talking to the rule-breaker a bit, Liam quickly found out that his name was Zayn and that he worked on the _Gut Wrencher_ , which had been Harry's old job before he moved onto bigger and better things. (Which, in his case, was a job at a bakery. Liam didn't quite see how that was much better, but to each their own.)

He didn't know why, but he found himself genuinely starting to _like_ Zayn. He was actually really funny, clever, and intelligent, which was more than he could say for a lot of his other co-workers. Not to mention that he had practically modelesque good looks (Christ, have you _seen_ those cheekbones?) and the jaded, wry sort of attitude that Liam wished he could pull off.

He was just... _cool_. And by some miracle, Zayn felt the same way about him. (Or, at least, he liked him enough to hang out with him on his breaks.)

They got on really well from the beginning, finding a lot of similar interests (they both loved comic books, for instance; Zayn even had a tattoo that said ZAP! on his right forearm) as well as a shared distaste for bratty children and arrogant higher-ups.

He was just... well. Wonderful. It took barely a week for Liam to grow ridiculously fond of Zayn, finding himself actually looking forward to work just so he could spend time with the boy.

But he wasn't in love with him already. He _wasn't_.

(He could see himself falling in the future, though, and that was enough to scare him.)

x x x

It was a month into Zayn's summer job, and he actually didn't hate it.

Of course, it wasn't the _best_. He hated children, for starters, and being forced to deal with them every day wasn't exactly his favourite past-time.

But if whiny children were clouds and rain, then Liam was his umbrella. He didn't erase the problem, of course, but he made it bearable. (Because, as much as he'd hate to admit it, he would gratefully withstand hours of his dreadful job just to see Liam for fifteen minutes.)

"Malik," he heard suddenly, making him jump about fifteen feet into the air. Of course, upon hearing an outburst of laughter coming from his left, he knew that Louis had to have been the culprit.

"What do you want from my life, Tomlinson?" he groaned, shaking his head and taking a puff from his cigarette. He hadn't seen Liam at all today, and his lack of presence put him on edge. He tried not to think about it; after all, the poor sod probably got too caught up in his work and forgot to take a break. It wasn't like he was ignoring Zayn or anything. (Or, at least, he rationalised it like that so he wouldn't drive himself insane.)

"I'm gonna leave early today; I've got a date tonight, so I won't be able to drive you back today," he told him with a grin, laughing a bit before continuing. "You could always see if your _boyfriend_ could take you home. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to." His grin turned into a lewd sort of smirk, and Zayn whacked his arm, rolling his eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend, you wanker," he replied, though his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink despite his words. He checked the time on his mobile and sighed a little, stubbing out his cigarette with the sole of his shoe. "I've got to get back to work. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He waved at Louis before turning around and heading back to the ride he'd been working at for the past month, sighing a little on his way.

He hoped he'd spot Liam, at some point, but he of course didn't have any luck. Zayn didn't even bother to deny it to himself; he was ridiculously infatuated with him already. He was afraid to use the word 'love', however; he feared that even thinking about being in love with Liam would make it come true, like some sort of self-fulfilling prophecy.

(What he didn't count on, of course, was the fact that he'd probably been in love with him since they shared a cigarette behind that shitty pizza place on the first day of summer.)

The rest of his shift was unbearable without Liam to get him through it, the screaming children and passive parents wearing down his sanity more so than usual. However, by some sort of miracle, it was finally time for him to clock out, and he had to make a conscious effort not to run as soon as the clock struck seven.

On his way out, he finally, _finally_ ran into Liam, his mood instantly brightening once he spotted the loveable knob who had been causing him so much inner turmoil over the past month.

"Hi," he stated simply, the corners of his mouth lifting despite his best efforts. He saw Liam smile back at him, and he was fairly sure that nothing had made him feel more alive in years.

"Hi," he replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You waiting for Louis?"

"Nah," Zayn replied simply, absentmindedly leaning in closer to Liam. They had this way of doing that whenever they spoke; though they always started off a normal distance away from each other, they always found themselves leaning in closer without even realising it, as if they gravitated towards each other. "Lou's got a date tonight, so 'm gonna walk home."

Liam raised his eyebrows. "You know, I could drive you, if you wanted." (That was one of the many things that he loved about Liam; he genuinely loved to help people, but he was never pushy or insistent about it.)

Zayn didn't even try to hide his smile this time, tongue poking out from between his teeth. "Sure. I'd like that."

x x x

"Turn down this street, and it's the fourth one on the left."

Their car ride was spent mostly in silence, radio on low in the background. Zayn only ever interrupted to give him directions to his house, though it was a miracle that they didn't get lost or crash, being that Liam couldn't stop looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

It was over before he would've liked; he was pulling up to the house that Zayn pointed out all too soon, bringing the car to a stop.

Liam turned to face him, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he met the other boy's gaze.

He didn't know who initiated it (it was probably both of them, looking back), but all of a sudden, their lips were connecting in a heated kiss, tongues tangling together passionately and eagerly. He grabbed a handful of Zayn's midnight hair, tugging him closer, while the other boy gripped his waist tightly, fingertips digging into his skin. He was suddenly thankful about the fact that they were in a car; otherwise, with the amount of passion between them, he was sure that he would've climbed into Zayn's lap and taken things to another level.

It was over almost as quickly as it had started, though the fire still rushed through his veins even after they both pulled away. His forehead rested against Zayn's, and he smiled, letting out a soft giggle.

"I love you," Liam admitted breathlessly, playing with a loose strand of the other boy's hair. The other boy laughed along with him, and he had honestly never felt happier or more relieved to see Zayn smile.

"I love you, too," he replied, letting out another laugh. "Although you seriously need to work on your timing; I was about to go for Lou instead. What a disaster that would've been, eh?" In turn, Liam rolled his eyes, playfully swatting his shoulder.

"Come off it, you knob," he murmured in reply. But he leaned down to kiss him on the nose, making both of them burst out into another fit of giggles. 

And yeah, maybe Zayn and Liam didn't fall in love underneath rose petals to the tune of an angelic choir, but for their purposes, it was perfect.


	3. Ziall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall likes Zayn's kisses, it's a fact, but Zayn is keeping something from him, these three little words he's been meaning to say; and maybe Niall likes the new kisses a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Soph](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHoran/pseuds/GingerHoran) is the high scorer for the zial district woohooo

Kisses can be translated, they can be a hello, goodnight and a goodbye. Niall likes Zayn's 'hello' kisses the best, they're sugary and sweet, and leave Niall running his fingers over his bottom lip with the memory.

The goodnight kisses always have roaming hands, and a little bit of tongue and teeth and passion; leaving Niall gasping for breath, a red flush all the way down to his chest. Zayn'll look at him with a lazy, doe-eyed smile before rolling over, tugging Niall against his chest and mumbling a "Goodnight Ni," into his blond tufts of hair.

Although Niall loves Zayn's kisses, all of them. His goodbye kisses aren't something he likes, there full of clutched fabric, salty tears and the kiss is rough and long and deep but it's not the kiss he hates; it's the way Zayn caresses his face, runs his fingers through his hair, the younger boy tucked beneath his chin with that dreaded word whispered into his ear.

"Goodbye."

Niall has these large, fluffy long cuffed sweaters which hang of off his wrists, and rest against his thighs, and they're warm, and cinnamony and Zayn's happy he's stolen one to dream with.

He cuddles into the fabric one morning, it's around 5am and only soft snores resonate around his family home, no scent of coffee, or giggles or girlish cries just a breathy silence. 

There are little raindrops dribbling like tears down the window, and Zayn watches with intense fascination as he sits with his knees tucked beneath his chin, the sleeves of that cable knit sweater warming his cool cheeks as he presses up tight against the glass. 

The scent sends shivers through his body, he misses the smell of nutty cinnamon in Niall's damp hair after a shower, the breathy mint from brushed teeth-kisses, those little cuddles after work and greasy fries as they watch old Disney movies on an old VCR. 

Something's always been missing though, a little phrase, that risky three words, but Zayn feels it, he feels those three words bubbling in his throat, at the base of his stomach erupting into flames. The feelings burning brightly, he needs to let out the smoke, release the energy. 

Needs to tell Niall.

-

The doorbell rings, insistent and blaring around the little house, and Niall's drags himself from the bed with a whimper of sleep, his bare feet dragging across the cold wooden flooring to the front door, eyes half-lidded and curses tumbling from his lips.

Zayn's stood at the door, wrapped up in a bundle of scarfs and gloves against the blistering October weather. He blushes slightly, looking down at Niall's scrunched and confused face. 

"Zayn?"

"Yeah," he replies, and Niall chuckles lowly under his breath reaching out to bring the taller boy out of the porch where the lights are flickering because he can't be bothered to change them. Zayn falls into his arms with a sigh, and Niall's wearing another one of those ridiculous sweaters, the scent warms his shivering bones as he tucks his face into Niall's collarbones and simply breathes. 

"Miss me, 'aye?"Niall whispers into the raven hair that's soft and fluffy, free from the products that overflow his bathroom even though Zayn doesn't even live with him, he has seemed to accumulate several bottles of gel and spray. 

Zayn hums in reply now contentedly warm, lifting his face from the junction between Niall's neck and chest, to gaze at the boy with the golden hairs and dark roots, and watery blue eyes like a cerulean crystal. 

Niall smiles crooked and shy, and Zayn once again feels the three words fluttering like butterflies in his stomach, he wants to let them free and unlike the other times, he's not scared because he sees the love in those blue eyes, he feels it with every chapped lip kiss in the snow, every cheesy cuddle by the electric heater and every goddamn smile that feels like hot chocolate on Christmas. 

"I love you" 

And Niall thinks these kisses are now his favourite, it's sweet like honey dripping stickily, it's long and deep and passionate, but the thing that hits Niall is the burning honesty on his own lips, it flows like warmth along his toes and he's blushing mid kiss wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck wanting more more more.

"I love you," he mumbles with shy delight when he's pulled away gasping lightly, resting his forehead against his boyfriends, Zayn's eyes are blown wide with hazel and they're green and grey and like a splattered pain bucket, and Niall's in love. 

Those 'I Love You' kisses are his favourite.


	4. Niam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats [Oli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/masterchance05/pseuds/masterchance05) for having the hugest score in the niam district!!
> 
>  
> 
> (Also you might want to grab a tissue or 12)

Harry tells him that Niall is sweet.

 

Liam does not argue with it. He’s stared enough at Niall’s blue eyes to know that it’s true. Niall is always smiling, his expression never changing. Liam sometimes wonders if it hurts to always smile like that.

 

He looks over at the other side of the room and catches Niall’s gaze. The blond is wearing his perpetual smile.  Liam winks at him and he swears that Niall’s eyes goes a little brighter. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Harry look at Niall too. There is a fondness there that Liam suddenly feels jealous of. He taps Harry’s arm and urges him to continue.

 

The lad looks at him for a moment, shakes the curls out of his eyes, and continues telling him about that time when Niall was caught opening his notes on an exam and never even getting detention for it because everyone  thought that his deer-caught-in-the-headlights look was the most adorable thing ever. 

 

He tells him about how all of their friends always seem to want to protect Niall as if he was the baby of the group – a thing that Harry sometimes felt jealous about, he admits, as he is the youngest out of their little clique. He suddenly has this look of humiliation written all over his face and Liam just smiles and pats him on the back as if to say  _it’s normal._

 

Harry smiles back and continues telling him more stories of when he and Niall were younger. Liam just holds Niall’s gaze through all this, satisfied with looking at the blue eyes through all the sweet stories and Liam thinks – he thinks that he must be falling in something deep.

 

\--

 

Louis tells him that Niall is fun.

 

He shows him a video of some prank he managed to pull on Harry last year and Niall is hysterical with laughter in it.  For some reason, Liam starts crying halfway through the video because Niall’s laugh is perfect. Liam pretends he doesn’t see the way Louis looks at him while he watches the video – the way the lad seems to be curious about something.

 

Louis shows him more videos of Niall: Niall attempting to roller blade, Niall jumping up and down a trampoline, and  _yes_ , Niall winning a pie-eating contest. This one, Louis says, is a personal favorite. Liam catches the look of pure adoration Louis throws Niall while saying this. 

 

Liam finds out that Niall has an insatiable appetite – and a bottomless stomach to match. Louis tells him that Niall’s favorite food is  _anything Nando’s_  and they laugh at all the stories Louis had to tell about Niall and his food binge adventures.

 

When it gets late enough to go home, Liam scrambles to go outside to make a phone call. When he comes back, he catches Louis as the lad goes up to the blond boy and quietly chuckles, “Oi! Chicken breath! I think this one likes you a lot. You let him down easy, yeah?”

 

Liam doesn’t talk to Louis on the way back home.

 

\--

 

Zayn tells him that Niall is a dreamer.

 

He tells Liam about Niall’s dreams of becoming a famous musician and shows him a video of the boy singing and playing the guitar.

 

Liam thinks it’s perfect. Niall has a perfect voice. It was clear and on-pitch and  _adorable_  and Liam doesn’t have words enough to describe it.

 

They stay like that for a while, just listening to Niall sing. Liam thinks he can stay there forever. He can fall asleep like that while Niall sang him lullabies.

 

“You like him.”

 

Liam looks up at the boy in front of him. He is wearing an all-knowing look and Liam suddenly feels small under his gaze. Zayn chuckles as he pulls out a cigarette, thinks better of it, and chucks the whole packet out the window.

 

Liam sees him look over at Niall across the room. “He doesn’t like me smoking,” he explains.

 

Liam nods as Zayn shifts his body to get a more comfortable position on his place by the window.

 

They sit silently for a while just listening to Niall’s voice as he sang in one of the videos.

 

“Did you know that his ultimate dream was to fall in love?” Zayn says randomly as Niall starts to sing the chorus to Lifehouse’s _Everything_ on the video currently playing.

 

Liam’s heart skips a beat. He looks over to Niall across the room and suddenly, he feels heavier. He blushes, looks away, only to be met by Zayn’s piercing gaze.

 

The other boy shakes his head and smiles. Liam flushes again.

 

“You love him.”

 

It wasn’t a question. Zayn’s voice is so full of certainty that Liam is sure the lad is more than willing to place a bet on this.

 

Liam doesn’t answer. He just stares off into the empty space above Zayn’s head. The other lad stands up, pats Liam’s shoulder and leaves to retrieve his cigarettes.

 

“Don’t stress yourself out too much.” He hears him say before he steps out.

 

\--

 

They are alone this time. None of Niall’s friends are here to tell stories. He enters the room silently, strides purposefully in front of the boy, and offers him a white lily.

 

“I love you…” he whispers, his eyes focused on the pure white flower in his hand. Niall hasn’t reached out for it.

 

It feels like rejection.

 

Liam thinks that it’s because he said the words too quietly – too practiced to even mean anything _._  He looks up and Niall’s blue eyes meet his. He’s smiling – always smiling – and Liam wonders if he even heard it.

 

He touches Niall’s face, brings it onto his chest, and tries one more time.

 

“I love you…”

 

The words are clearer this time. It feels more real.

 

But Niall’s photograph feels stiff tucked under his arms and pressed onto his chest.

 

It doesn’t respond.

 

Liam breaks down and sobs.

 

\--

His mom tells him that it’s normal – falling in love with someone you haven’t even met.

 

Liam thinks it would be a different story when she finds out the truth. Nobody falls in love with a photograph – and most especially, a dead person’s photograph.

 

Liam can’t tell her though. He doesn’t know how to explain how he had been searching for some peace and quiet five months ago and how he had found it when he decided to go jogging through a cemetery. He doesn’t know how to explain how he has been stopping by at a stranger’s mausoleum for the past five months to look at the photograph of the person lying there – a blond 19 year-old kid with the sweetest smile Liam has ever seen.

 

And Liam certainly cannot explain how he has been spending all this time talking to the boy’s friends who happen to be visiting the grave. Or that he has fallen in love with said boy who has been dead for six months now.

 

He sniggers to himself remembering Harry, Louis, and Zayn and their look of utter astonishment when they found him sitting on one of the benches inside Niall’s mausoleum. They’d wondered who he was at first but immediately warmed up to him after he told them that he was an acquaintance. He’d then asked them for stories about Niall and the boys had all happily obliged.

 

Ever since then, for five months, they’d come meet Liam at Niall’s  _maus_  when their schedules permitted. Sometimes they’d come as a group, other times alone. They would talk about Niall for hours, filling Liam in on whatever it is he could have missed out on when Niall was alive.

 

Liam is pretty sure Niall was –  _is_  his soul mate. And that fate was having a right good fun with him at the moment. Because what good is it finding your soul mate if he was already buried in the ground a month before you found him?

 

_Why can’t he have met the lad before the accident?_

 

He cries into a pillow that night as he looks at Niall’s pictures through his phone - the ones that Harry had sent him. There was a picture there that Liam found to be absolutely breath taking. It was a candid shot of Niall looking up at the sun and pointing at something upwards. His face was arranged into a gentle smile, and his eyes were wide and full of wonder.

 

He sets it as his phone’s wallpaper.

 

He flips through some of the videos next – the one Zayn and Louis had sent him. He smiles to himself as he puts the phone down and lets Niall’s voice fill the room.

 

Maybe it isn’t too bad. Maybe he isn’t prepared for Niall yet. Niall was too perfect, too pure, too innocent, and Liam thinks he isn’t ready for him yet.

                                                                                                                                                              

 _‘Maybe in another lifetime,’ h_ e thinks.

 

And as he begins to fall asleep, he dreams of a certain blond whispering, “ _I love you too,” and_  “ _I’ll see you in the next one.”_

 

Liam smiles and falls into a deep slumber. 


	5. Larry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give [Louise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinstripe/pseuds/tomlinstripe) a cookie for being the high scorer in the Larry district!!

He’s being irrational, Louis can sense that without even taking a second to evaluate how he’s feeling and why the hell he’s feeling the way he is but that doesn’t mean he’s going to stop and control his emotions. Because that’s what Louis Tomlinson does; he lets his emotions run wild within his head and let them hiss inside his veins and contaminate the nerves holding him together yet paint his outer self as calm if not in an unsettling manner.   
But Nick Grimshaw is way too close to Harry (his Harry) and Harry is laughing his big booming laugh at whatever bullshit Grimshaw is spewing out of his stupid fucking mouth and Louis hates him because he has stupid fucking pink hair and stupid long lanky legs (similar to Harry’s but not nearly as sexy) and a stupid taste in music.   
Louis doesn’t say anything right there and then. Partly because the bell is about to go and if he misses a lesson or walks in late to Drama with Mr Walken again he is going to be fucking dead. And partly because he’s slightly worried that he would punch Grimshaw in his stupid fucking face if he watches anymore of this ridicule.   
But he does say something at lunch when Harry is sat in his lap, Louis’ arm protectively slung over the younger boy’s waist as he rubs a pattern into Harry’s hip. The rest of the lads have gotten used to it now, Harry being sat in Louis’ lap a common occurrence and Niall is past making crude jokes about them being a step away from fucking in the food hall. Liam and Zayn just sit and quietly discuss Zayn’s creative writing that he likes to do in his free time and Louis shares smirks with Niall as they watch Liam try not to blush when their knees bump under the table. Harry just hums under his breath and eats his chips and kisses Louis on the neck.   
“I saw you talking to Nick” Louis murmurs after he’s eaten his second sausage roll, his voice low and controlled as opposed to the jealousy and wide range of emotions crashing inside his head.  
Harry nods and hums lowly. “So?”   
“I don't like it” Louis’ tone was final and he knew as soon as he said it that it was the wrong thing to say, especially to Harry. Harry hated feeling like he was owned. (“I’m not a fucking horse, Louis!” he had snapped once. Louis didn’t dare say anything else.)  
“Yeah? Too bad because I don’t give a fuck, Louis.” Harry hissed and Louis had to clench his jaw.  
“I don’t fucking like it, Harry. Respect that!”  
“Fuck off. Respect the fact that I like him and he’s my friend!” Harry was equally loud and Niall’s ears had gone pink, looking anywhere but in their direction.  
Louis rolled his eyes. “He wants to get in your pants. Nothing else, Haz!”  
Harry gasped and jumped off Louis’ lap, grabbing his bag from the empty seat. “You’re an asshole!” he hissed before storming away.   
Louis’ head fell into his hands, anger and guilt rushing through his body in an unfamiliar mix. Louis had been jealous before but not like this. The fact was that Harry’s laugh belonged to him and he wanted to have Harry’s every blinding smile for him and he wanted to hold him and kiss him until he was breathless and he wanted to protect him and wipe away his tears and he just wanted so much.   
The silence was killing Louis, edging away at him and making him want to scream just to hear sound. Surely Niall should be eating loudly or laughing like a maniac by now?!  
But he wasn’t and Zayn and Liam were even quieter if that was possible. So Louis grabbed his bag and sulked off to his quiet corner of the library where he could softly reflect on the past twenty minutes and probably hate himself some more.  
/From: Niall  
Harry’s hurt :L /  
Louis frowned down at his phone, his heart plummeting in his chest. It’d been two hours of him sitting in the too quiet to be real library with his feet tucked underneath himself, his nimble fingers playing with his fringe when his phone vibrated.   
//How??//  
/From: Niall  
Grimmy was sayin shit bout u so he punched ‘im. /  
Louis most definitely did not contemplate on how fucking happy that made him and how much his shy grin split across his face. Good boy.  
//Where is he ???//  
/From: Niall  
Pattinson’s room.  
Thx m8./  
Louis rushed out the library, ignoring the hushed shouts of the aging librarian and pounded down the staircase to rush over to Harry’s aid.   
-  
Harry glanced up to see Louis stood in the doorway of the empty classroom, his curls falling over his eyes. Louis’ beanie was slipping off his head and he was chewing nervously on his bottom lip. Harry's hand throbbed and his eyes darted back down to the bandage with his nimble fingers.   
"Don't do that" Louis' voice was much louder and much closer than Harry would have expected but when the younger boy jerked his head up, he knew why. Louis was kneeling in front of him, his small hands pulling Harry's fingers away.   
Breathing out slowly, Harry blushed as his fingers wrapped around his best friend's in an unconscious motion.   
"What do you want, Louis?" He could hear that his own voice was tired and wounded, but not nearly as wounded as his hand.   
“I heard you hit Grimshaw for me” and Louis’ voice had never sounded so tentative in his fucking life. Harry wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. It was a change from Louis’ boisterous attitude but change wasn’t always good as his mother’s three divorces had taught him.   
“I did,” Harry admitted and blushed, shrugging with put on nonchalance despite the fact that he was rather scared of Louis’ response. He didn’t want him to reprimand him or laugh at him or roll his eyes at him. Honestly, Harry wasn’t sure what he wanted.   
"I am inexplicably in love with you" And fuck. He definitely didn't think that would be Louis' response but he certainly wasn't going to complain about it.   
"W-what?" He whimpered, his heart racing hard in his chest. If Louis was just playing with him.. "Don't mess me about, Louis!" He warned. Louis smiled slowly and stood up until they were eye to eye, blue shining down on green. The older boy raised his hand to cup Harry's face and Harry felt himself lean into the touch, whining gently.   
"I'm in love with you" he whispered again. "I'm in love with you and I know you hate the whole belonging-to-someone-thing but in my eyes, you're mine and I want you to be mine for as long as you'll have me. I mean, if that's alright?"  
The younger boy snapped his mouth shut and grabbed a fistful of Louis' shirt with his free hand that wasn't hurting like a bitch and pulled Louis in for a desperate kiss, his cheeks warm and heart pounding in his chest. "I fucking love you too, idiot. I'd like to be yours. But Jesus Christ, you took your time" he teased breathlessly against Louis' lips.   
Louis gasped and pulled back, eyes wide. "Well, /excuse me/ for waiting for the right time!" He groaned dramatically.   
Harry rolled his eyes. "Ah, yes, because when I've got a bitching hand and messy hair in a deserted classroom is just /perfect/" he teased with a grin, his dimples deepening in his cheeks.   
"Hey, I'll have you kn-"  
"Oh, shut up and kiss me, you fool!"


	6. Narry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is the high scorer for the Narry district!!

For Niall, it was gradual. It was little things and changes piled on top of each other that made him realize that he loved Harry. The first change that Niall experienced was he laughed at one of Harry's terrible jokes. It was an awful knock knock joke, but Niall laughed. He let out a chuckle, not even realizing that it was the first time he had laughed at one of Harry's puns until Harry came over to check his temperature because he 'must be sick'. 

The next change that alerted Niall of his emotions towards Harry was those stupid shoes. He typically groaned every time Harry wore them out, telling Harry to 'throw those fucking things out'. But one day, Harry showed up at Niall's house with them on, and Niall actually liked the way Harry looked in them. He admired Harry's style and Niall realized that those shoes were practically a part of Harry. 

Each and every day Niall noticed something new about Harry, even though they had been friends for years before dating. Niall noticed that, depending on just how happy Harry was, his dimple would be more or less prominent. Niall made it his goal to try to make the indentation in the brunette's cheek as deep as possible by making Harry smile as wide as possible. 

The next little thing that made Niall fall for Harry was how Harry looked and even acted when he had on an oversized sweater. The typically sweet Harry became even more touchy-feely when wearing one of his too-big sweaters. He was all about cuddling, and Niall was perfectly okay with that. Harry would always be the 'little spoon', wanting Niall to encase him in warmth. Harry would nuzzle into the crook of Niall's neck and place his hand against Niall's chest to feel the steady beat of his heart. The two boys would typically fall asleep this way, but since Niall had problems staying asleep, he would almost always wake up in the middle of their naps. Niall took full advantage of these situations, admiring Harry in the blissful state of sleep. Niall was positive that these nap times together were what really made him fall in love. Yes the small details like the jokes and the shoes and the dimple put him on the right track to fall in love, but Harry asleep was one of the most precious and peaceful things. 

Niall would inspect every feature of Harry’s, admiring each and every thing. Harry’s pink lips would open slightly and occasionally the corners of his lips would pull into a smile, his dreams bringing him joy. Harry’s hot breath would blow against Niall’s chest, calming Niall’s nerves. It was the most therapeutic thing Niall had ever stumbled upon. Harry’s mop of curls were always messy yet perfect when Harry was asleep, and Niall would play with the brunette's hair, twisting the soft curls around his fingers until Harry started to stir. Niall would always try to count the barely there freckles that were splattered across Harry’s cheeks, but he would always lose count. That, or Harry would move in his sleep. Just being around Harry, even when he was asleep made Niall feel better, and that’s really why Niall loved Harry. 

The exact moment Niall knew that he loved Harry was when Harry started talking in his sleep one lazy afternoon. The memory was burned into Niall’s brain, and he didn’t want it any other way. The windows were open, even though the air outside was chilly, but that just made the two cuddle even closer together. As usual, Niall woke up way before Harry, but instead of watching the beautiful creature next to him sleep, he just laid on his back and closed his eyes, letting the rest of his senses run wild. Harry’s room smelled like a muted Harry, slightly minty and there was some other scent that Niall could never quite put his finger on. Niall felt something laying on his abdomen, and he figure it was Harry’s arm slung across his waist. He could hear the rustling of the leaves on the trees just outside of the bedroom window and he could feel the fall breeze run over his exposed skin, causing goosebumps to raise on his skin. He pulled the blanket further up, shielding both Harry and himself from the cold wind that was coming through the window. Harry’s hot breath was blowing against the sensitive skin of Niall’s neck, a pleasant contrast to the cold air that filled the room. Harry moved a little bit, causing his curls to tickle Niall’s neck and jawline, but now Harry’s lips were against Niall’s shoulder. Harry mumbled something against the blonde’s pale skin, but Niall wasn’t able to make out what he said. Harry had never spoken in his sleep before, so at first, Niall didn’t realize what was happening.

“What was that, Haz?” Niall spoke, his voice groggy from not using it for a while. 

Nothing. 

Niall figured that Harry fell back asleep, so he dropped his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes once again. A few minutes of silence went by before Harry said something else, only this time the word was clear as day.

“Niall.”

Niall realized that Harry was sleep talking and his heart melted. Harry dreamt of Niall. 

Without even processing what he was doing, he spoke the words that were on his mind.

“I love you, Harry.” Niall’s hand shot up to cover his mouth as soon as he said it. This was the first time that he had been 100% sure that he did love the curly haired boy, and he didn’t want to just blurt it out with the possibility that Harry didn’t feel the same way. Thankfully, Harry was dead asleep, so he didn’t hear Niall’s confession. Niall took a deep breath, then tried to fall back asleep.

But what Niall didn’t know is that Harry was already positive that he loved Niall. Unlike Niall, Harry realized that he loved his boyfriend all at once, not even thinking about that four lettered word before the moment that it was completely obvious to Harry that he did love the little Irish lad. 

It was when Harry was beyond ill. His throat had been so swollen and sore that he couldn’t speak. He was throwing up into the trashbin next to his bed because he couldn’t even get out of bed to get to the bathroom. Niall had showed up, worried because Harry hadn’t replied to his calls or texts. When Niall found Harry in his room, his crystal blue eyes showed the worry he felt for Harry. Niall was running around all over Harry’s flat, brewing tea, finding medicine, making soup and taking the trashbin that was filled with throw up out of Harry’s room so the stench wouldn’t become overwhelming. Niall was so worried about Harry that he hadn’t even given Harry a hug hello, and that was all Harry really wanted. He just wanted Niall to lay down next to him and stroke his hair until he fell back asleep. But Niall was taking it upon himself to do everything that could possibly make Harry feel better, everything besides what Harry actually wanted. But with Harry’s throat so sore and so swollen, he couldn’t tell Niall what he wanted. 

Finally, the cherry cough syrup that Niall had made Harry take, even though the taste made Harry gag, kicked in and Harry’s throat felt remotely better. Harry could finally talk so when Niall came back with Harry’s 4th cuppa, he told Niall exactly what he wanted. 

“Niall would you please stop making me tea?” Were the first words out of his mouth.

Niall looked at Harry, looking happy at first, but then a sadness came across his features. He had been happy the Harry could talk once again, even if his voice sounded hoarse and strained, but he was sad because he thought he was doing something wrong. 

“Am… am I making it wrong? Is there enough milk and sugar? Or too much?” Worry filled Niall’s words, and Harry just smiled at how sweet his boyfriend was being, trying to cure him of whatever was making him ill.

“No, no, the tea’s great, but I just want you to lay down with me, please?” Harry got out before going into a coughing fit. A smile spread across Niall’s face, realizing that Harry just wanted to cuddle. 

“Of course I’ll cuddle with you!” Niall scurried over and climbed under the covers with Harry, then wrapped his arms around Harry, even if he was sweaty. Niall began to rub small circles on Harry’s back, trying to comfort him, and it was working. 

Niall fell asleep before Harry, and Harry was on the verge of sleep when a thought crossed his mind. 

‘I love him,’ he thought. It was the first time he had thought anything along those lines about Niall, but he didn’t even question it, because he knew it was true, no doubt about it. Harry fell asleep a few seconds later, with a wide smile on his face. 

 

Both of the boys had let a few months go by without telling each other about their feelings. Both were scared shitless that the other didn’t feel the same. They both thought day and night about what the perfect way to tell the other would be. 

Harry thought about buying Niall flowers and showing up at his door before confessing his love, but he realized he didn’t have the guts for that.

Niall thought about writing Harry a letter and at the bottom writing those three little words. He even started writing out a letter, but he couldn’t find the right words to describe how he felt about Harry. His messy handwriting didn’t do his love for Harry justice. He crumpled it up and threw it out, frustrated that he couldn’t tell someone he cared so deeply for how he felt. 

It finally happened one day in January, when the two were just spending the day at Harry’s. Harry had left to go to the bathroom, and Niall began to pace around Harry’s living room, knowing that he had to tell Harry soon or he’d go mad. 

Niall began to practice how he would tell Harry, trying to get the exact wording right.

“I love you.”  
“I love you, Harry.”  
“‘Harry, I love you so much and I have for a while,’ no, no, that sounds desperate.” Niall said to himself.   
“I love you.”  
“‘I, Niall Horan, love you, Harry Styles.’ No way, way too formal”   
“C’mon Niall, it’s not that hard.” He scolded himself.   
“Just say it, ‘Harry, I love you.’” Niall said confidently in the empty room. 

“I love you, too,” a voice said from behind Niall. Niall spun around, cheeks hot with embarrassment. Harry stood in the doorway, just watching Niall. He had been there for a while, but he overheard Niall talking to himself and he ended up watching the nervous blonde pace and recite different ways to say I love you. 

“Y-you do?” Niall stuttered. Harry just smiled and took long steps until he was standing right in front of Niall. His green eyes just looked into Niall’s perfectly blue ones for a moment before he planted a quick kiss on Niall’s lips. 

“Of course I do, how could anyone not love you?” Harry replied before kissing Niall once more.


End file.
